eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
The Warriors Call: Volume III
Requirements *Must be level 7 of one Ascension class to start the quest Steps #Speak to Lysbith McNaff in Obol Plains #Find 3 Books ##Mistmyr Manor ##Library of Erudin (Under a table in the very top of room of zone) ##Vasty Deep: The Abandoned Labs (need to kill Zaina Zumurrud in the library then use book at to port up) ##*Examine this book in your inventory ##Harrow's End: Baleful Dominion (Heroic) (Gnome named room), (examine book in your inventory) #Speak to the following in Obulus Frontier ##Shelta Ko'Kliff - Wearing the Vrassath Guard Suit ##Vel'Adar (Curator in Nye'Caelona) ##Glark ##Daniel Cutter ##Jreliss Ril'Virsk a Wounded Iksar Soldier #Potions, Transcendence of Life and Death Volume II: Part 1 - Complete the collection in Obulus Frontier #*Yellow ? Collections scattered about Obulus Frontier. #Speak to Sralk the Sneaker in Obulus Frontier #Find the rest of the volumes #*''They seem to spawn in the boss room and you need a fresh zone so it can't be one previously cleared.'' #*''2 spawn in each instance so will take 3 runs of each at least to get them all, but it most likely will take more due to duplicates.'' #*''You may also find pieces in Crypt of Dalnir: Wizard's Den (Event Heroic) until you validate one of the collection (so don't !)'' #*Potions: Transcendence of Life and Death Volume II Part II #**Collection in Crypt of Dalnir: Baron's Workshop (Heroic) #**''You may also find pieces in Crypt of Dalnir: Wizard's Den (Event Heroic)'' #*Potions: Transcendence of Life and Death Volume II Part III #**Collection in Crypt of Dalnir: Ritual Chamber (Heroic) #**''You may also find pieces in Crypt of Dalnir: Wizard's Den (Event Heroic)'' #Inspect Potions: Transcendence of Life and Death Volume II (Meta reward from the collections.) #Speak to Sralk the Sneaker in Obulus Frontier #Go to Crypt of Dalnir: Ritual Chamber (Heroic) and find Srilk in the very last room after you have killed The Kly , and kill him. He is level 105 ^^^. #Use an ancient tome key that Srilk drops to unlock and read the syllabus #Take the unlocked syllabus to the Captain. #Report to the Sergeant. #Look for your own personal essence. This is a class specific Mirror: #*Berserker - Phantom Sea - #*Bruiser - Maldura - Mushroom Bar and Grill - #*Guardian - Thurgadin - #*Paladin - Cobalt Scar - #*Monk - Tranquil Sea - First island in the tree house #*Shadowknight - The Sundered Frontier - Paineel - #Return to the Keep and speak to the Sergeant #Find 6 essences, chest drops from end mob: #*Essence of Formidability - Arcanna'se Spire: Vessel of the Sorceress (Event Heroic) #*Essence of Intimidation - Crypt of Dalnir: Wizard's Den (Event Heroic) #*Essence of Devastation - Lost City of Torsis: The Spectral Market (Heroic) #*Essence of Resolve - Crypt of Dalnir: Ritual Chamber (Heroic) #*Essence of Prowess - Kaesora: Xalgozian Stronghold (Heroic) #*Essence of Substantiality - Kaesora: Tomb of the Venerated (Event Heroic) #Talk to the Sergeant. #Speak to The Captain in The Keep #Craft the Unstable Liquid of Transcendence. #*Need Essence of Transcendence, 1 shadebark, 1 Golden Peaks Ale. #Pour Unstable Liquid of Transcendence into Receptacle of Time and Space. (Examine in inventory for update.) Rewards * Protector's Long-Bow of Time and Space ''- for Plate Tanks'' * Protector's Satchel of Time and Space ''- for Brawlers'' *At least Credits